Onboard control computers (electronic control units) have become prevalent in motor vehicles. Successive generations of onboard control computers have acquired increasing data sensing and retention capability as the electronics have advanced.
Vehicle diagnostic tools report the data acquired by the onboard control computers. Diagnostic tools can detect faults based on Diagnostic Trouble Codes or DTCs that are set in the vehicle's onboard control computers. A DTC can be triggered and stored when there is a problem with the vehicle. A technician then retrieves the DTCs using a diagnostic tool, repairs the associated problem and then deletes the DTCs from the vehicle's computer.
The diagnostic tools and the associated software are often too expensive. Additionally, vehicles that are covered by the software cannot be purchased on a vehicle by vehicle basis or functionality basis (e.g. code definition or ABS) but rather are available only through comprehensive all vehicles and functionality coverage, thereby, making the software too expensive for a technician in a small garage to purchase. Thus, a garage that specializes only in BMWs cannot simply purchase vehicle coverage for only BMWs but must purchase software that includes all vehicles coverage regardless of vehicle or manufacture or year.
Diagnostic tools include software that can be separately purchased, however, typically dealers do not get a share of revenues stemming from software purchases or updates. Thus, the dealers only receive revenue based on the sale of the diagnostic tool.
Therefore, there is a need for a diagnostic tool that can be used with existing computing devices owned by a technician such as a smart phone and software that can be purchased on a vehicle by vehicle or functionality basis. Additionally, there is a need to share revenues with dealers so that the dealers are encouraged to sell more diagnostic tools requiring the technician to purchase software or updates.